


A Stroke of Luck

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Norris finds a treat; Argus takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starnightmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starnightmuse).



> Written on 13 April 2012 in response to [starnightmuse](http://starnightmuse.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Argus Filch/Montague: dungeons, midnight, spying_.

Around midnight, Mrs Norris finished her evening spying round and meowed at Argus until he followed her deep into the dungeons. 

"Now ye see, Montague," he said, licking his lips as he took in the delightful sight of the boy struggling in the arms of a suit of armour, "this is what comes of being out of bed after curfew."

"Get it off me!"

"I'm no wizard. I'll have to get Snape."

"No! Not him," Montague begged, crossing one leg over another in a futile attempt to cover his "third" one. "Anyone but him—please, just . . . just pry the damn thing off me!"

"You enchanted it to wank you, you horny bugger."

"So what if I did? Please, Mr Filch, just help me. I'll do _anything_ if you help me."

Argus moved to stand before the boy and undid his trousers. "Anything?" 

"All righ—"

"Nice, good, _yes_ —you just keep sucking," Argus said, taking hold of Montague's prick.

As he began stroking him hard and fast, Montague's suction increased, and soon, they were both grunting through orgasm.

"Good lad," Argus wheezed, pulling up his trousers.

"Where are you _going_?" 

"Got to find a crowbar, don't I? You wait here," Argus said, laughing.


End file.
